Growing up
by shadowsongtress
Summary: It is a story about the original six plus a few replacements growing up and moving to Reefside together. rewriting
1. Chapter 1

Aisha was busy planning the activities she would be doing with her best friend Kim. She knew to save plenty of time for shopping but she also wanted to show her friend around town. Most of the original rangers and their replacements had moved to Reefside and Kim was one of the last to finally move there.

Kim had been traveling with the Olympics gymnasts team for the past few years and was ready to retire. She had been deciding on where to live because her mother lives in Paris with her husband, no one stays in Angel Grove anymore, her father lives in Reefside along with many of her friends so the obvious choice was to live in Reefside.

Aisha after planning their first few weeks together now stood at the airport waiting for her friend to arrive. She was going to bring a sign that said Welcome Home Olympic Gold Winner but knew that her friend would have too much luggage and would need all the help she could get carrying her bags. So Aisha stood waiting for her friend empty handed but had a surprise for Kim back at her home which she shared with her husband Adam.

Soon Kim was walking off the plane and spotted her one of her best friends Aisha. She ran over to her and gave her one of the biggest hugs ever. "Aisha you look great," Kim, told her friend who was four months pregnant and glowing.

Aisha tells her friend "But look at you, you look absolutely amazing." She was looking her friend over and could see that gymnastics was a fantastic workout and made a mental note to ask Kim to workout with her after the baby is born. "So let's grab your bags and go we have a dinner waiting at my house and it is going to be delicious."

The women grabbed Kim's bags and drove to Kim's house, which were a few houses down from Aisha and Adam's house. The moving van was already there and waiting for the women. The women and the movers carry all the boxes and furniture into the house.

Kim moves hair out out of her face, "Can I unpack a few things before heading over to your house?" "It will not take that long."

"No the food will get cold." Aisha parked her car in the driveway and told Kim that she would take her tomorrow to pick up her car from her dad's house after lunch.

The women walked into the house and Aisha stepped aside just as everyone popped out and yelled Surprise! Kim looked shocked but soon had a big smile on her face and told her friend I guess the food is still warm huh and both women laughed.

Trini, Jason, Adam, Zack, Billy, Tommy, Rocky, Tanya, and a few other faces Kim did not recognize were all hugging her and talking to her at once. They were so happy she was able to pick the USA the gold medal in all her events. Kim was so focused on looking at Tommy and said what Tommy cut his hair and everyone laughed.

Tommy touches his hair and says "Yup I cut it off a few months ago; I felt it was time for a more mature change."

Kim tells him "I like it and you look great with long or short hair." She was thinking damn he looks sexy I would love to run my hands through his hair.

Next Kim was introduced to Billy's girlfriend Gina and Zack's girlfriend Wendy. Kat was living in London with her husband but visited the gang from time to time. Kim who was starving went to the table and soon made a plate of food. She glanced at Tommy who was busy talking to Adam about karate. The last time the two had talked was at Adam and Aisha's wedding but the two really could not have the meaning talk that Kim had wanted since Tommy had brought a date. The two talked for a few minutes and now were awkward friends. She knew that a lot of time had passed and that they both had dated other people but she could not shake the fact that she had made the biggest mistake of her life and knew that she regretted it every day but what could she do. She looked away when he glanced her way.

Tommy could feel someone staring at him and when he turned he saw Kim quickly looking away. He thought about their last talk and how the two decided to be friends again. Tommy had dreams that sometimes she had never wrote the letter but when he would wake up and reality set in he pushed it to the back of his mind. So seeing Kim stare at him made him wonder if she wanted to be more than just friends as well.

Aisha who had been watching her friend thought maybe there is hope for those two and all they need is a little push from me. She walked over to Kim and stated "Tommy is single."

Kim looked at her friend with a mixture of relief, shock, embarrassment, and happiness. She said "Aisha why would you tell me that, you know Tommy and I are just friends." But her friend knew that they both wanted more and decided to play matchmaker but knew she would have to hide it from her husband because he would just tell her to butt out.

Aisha says "Well I just wanted to let you know seeing that the last time you two talked he was with a date, who by the way was no good for him."

Kim nodded and said "okay pregnant lady maybe you should sit down and rest, since me knowing that Tommy is single is not vital information." Her expression showed otherwise.

Zack began to dance with his girlfriend Wendy and soon everyone else was dancing as well. Kim had danced with every male in the room but Tommy and was feeling a little hurt considering the fact that he had danced with other female in the room including Billy and Zack's girlfriends.

Tommy wanted to ask Kim to dance but was sudden too shy to ask her. So when Jason bumped him into Kim, Tommy now had the chance to ask her and when they were dancing mouthed a thank you to one of his best friends Jason.

Kim was so happy to be back in Tommy's arms that she hoped the song would go on for forever but when the song stopped neither moved to break apart. Luckily Trini put on another song before the ex-couple could move away from each other.

The gang looked at them and hoped that the two would stop denying their feelings and be the couple that everyone knew and loved. As soon as the song was over the two broke apart and went to get something to drink.

Tommy hands Kim a drink and grabs one for himself. He asks her about the games and she responds with answers that she had told reporters a million times. Kim asked him about his job and he told her that being science teacher was something he had never thought he would be doing but he loved it.

Billy began to talk about some new electronic he was working on and everyone wanted to try it out as soon as the bugs were worked out. The party was a fun time and everyone wanted the party to last a little while longer because it was just like old times. Soon everyone went home and promised to hang out again soon.

Kim was in her house unpacking a few of the items she would need for the week and planned on to unpack everything a little at a time so that she would be unpacked by the weekend. She went to sleep thinking about the party and how nice it was to see everyone but her mind was really focused on seeing Tommy and how great he had looked at the party. I should not be thinking of him, she told herself. I did break his heart although the guy I stomped on his heart for turned out to be a major loser with no sense for anything but himself. Her dreams were of her falcon that night.

Tommy went home and began to think about Kim. He had thought the feelings he was experiencing now were long gone besides the occasionally feeling whenever he was lonely. Damn she looked sexy tonight. The past years were good to her. His dad had joked that Kim would look amazing as she aged because her mother was just as gorgeous. Tommy knew that he should not think about her old or young since she had broken his heart through that shitty letter. Yet he could not stop thinking about her and even in his dreams he could not escape her.

Kim woke up and began to get ready although she would have wanted to stay in bed and dream of Tommy but knew her friend would be over any minute, so she got up. She decided to wear a pair of old blue jeans and a pink shirt since she would be unpacking later and needed to start working on her florist shop and checking in on how construction was working on gym. Kim was building a gym where she could teach children and teens about gymnasts and karate.

Aisha arrived a few minutes later and the two were off. The women went shopping first and brought so much stuff that they were glad Kim would have car soon to help put their bags into. When the women went to check out the building that Kim would be using for her florist shop, the women ran into Monica. The woman looked at the women and smiled at Aisha but slightly frowned at Kim. "Hi Aisha", Monica said.

"Hi Monica," Aisha said. "What are you doing today?" Aisha was being friendly but did not like the woman especially since the woman was sort of a man eater. Being who she was spoke to her anyways. Aisha was biased because she always wanted the falcon and the original crane back together again. At times she thought the two would be happy with other people but now she knew better and so she was ready to put her matchmaker plan into action.

"Nothing just shopping around, you?" Monica asks her with a look.

Kim finally spoke and said "Looking at my new building." She knew that the woman had a problem with her because she and Tommy were a couple but she thought that since the two had stopped dating that she would not be so hostile towards her.

Monica says, That's nice." Then looks Kim up and down.

Kim thinks damn I should have worn something else. Oh well it is too late now and clears her thought stating that they had to get going.

Monica looks at her for a second before telling Aisha, "I am having a little get together at my house and was wondering if you could come." "I was just about to call Tommy and see if he could come."

Aisha looks like she wants to say no but then tells the women, "I will see if I can come and can Kim come too?"

The woman looks like she wants to hit Aisha but says "sure and tell the gang that they can come too okay."

Monica flips her hair and walks off. Kim looks at her friend and says, "Really Aisha I do not want to go." In her head she was thinking hopefully Tommy will decline.

Aisha who could sense what Kim was thinking said, "If Tommy goes then you will be there to make sure nothing happens between the man eater and your man."

Kim tells her friend, "Tommy is not my man and besides he can go where he pleases." But she silently in her mind thanks her friend for looking out for her.

The women enter the building and see that it is perfect for a florist shop. Kim looks around and says I will put roses here, lilies here, daisies over here, and violets over there.

Aisha agrees and says "I can help since I decided to be a stay at home mom."

Kim nods and the women head to the next building which is a few streets over. The construction was coming along great and the women decided to go to lunch. They went to Reefside Garden and had pasta and salad. For dessert the girls shared a large ice cream sundae. Soon they headed to Kim's father's house to pick up Kim's car.

The car was a gift from her father. It was a black Ferrari. Kim had always wanted one and was so excited when her dad who would buy her what she wanted since he was not around enough brought her the car. Kim had not owned a car but rented cars since she was always traveling and training for the Olympics.

Kim's dad ran out and hugged Kim than Aisha. He told Kim here is your keys pumpkin and Kim grabs the keys and gives her dad a kiss on the cheek. The girls stay for a while then leave because Kim still had unpacking to do.

The women drove to their homes and Kim went in to unpack. She had unpacked a few large boxes then took a shower before she turned on the television to watch a movie. The movie was a comedy that Kim and Tommy watched a lot together. Her mind soon turned to Tommy and she thought what if Monica and Tommy start dating again. Then she shook her head and thought he is not mine anymore. Kim turned off the movie and unpacked a few more boxes before going to bed. She was a woken due to the nightmare she was having. It was of Monica and Tommy getting married and Kim being alone for the rest of her life. She said a small prayer and tried to go back to bed but had a restless night.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim wakes up and decides to finish unpacking the last of her belongings. Wow I need to stop shopping so much or pay someone to unpack for me. The phone begins to ring.

"Hello," Kim mumbles into the phone.

"Kimmy cakes, you are so going to Monica's party."

"Why," Kim asks after a yawn.

"She sunk her claws into Tommy and he agreed to come so you, Tommy, Adam, and I will be attending her little party." Aisha tells her best friend. "On the bright side Tommy is throwing a party and did not invite her so if we can just convince that you two are meant to be then she will be done and you will be in."

"Aisha as much as I like to fantasize about Tommy, he is no longer my man and can date whomever he chooses." Kim rubs sleep out of her eyes.

"See you still fantasize about him which shows that you still want him." Aisha giggles. "Don't try and deny that slip of the tongue."

"Okay, I want him but I messed up and now I have to see how it all plays out." Kim fluffs her hair. "Hopefully the Lord will see fit to make me his wife but then again I ruined it the first time so now we will see."

"Sure we can see but also I can help since I did not help doing your stay in Florida." Aisha looks guilty for a second.

"Girl you were in Africa for the most part and I do not blame you for not being there." Kim walks to the bathroom and begins brushing her teeth.

"Ok but I still feel responsible in a way considering no one really took the time to check on you." Aisha frowns into the phone.

"Feel how you want but I will hold nothing against you or the precious baby in your stomach." Kim spits out the toothpaste.

"Do not worry Auntie Kim because this little girl will have your name as a middle name and I bet she will know all about gymnastics and fashion from her favorite Auntie." Aisha rubs her stomach. She just could not stop rubbing her belly.

"She is going to be spoiled rotten and the next one you have will be too." Kim rinses her mouth out with water from the facet.

"I will do the same with you and Tommy's children," Aisha perks up at the thought.

Kim smiles and thinks in my dreams. "I would love that but he has to want to be my falcon again. "Since he accepted her party I might be only dreaming about it."

"Kim give yourself some more credit." Aisha shakes her head. "He kept tabs on you and how you two danced together the other night shows that he wants you to be his Beautiful again."

"Alright we will see," Kim tells Aisha with little enthusiasm.

"Yes and now I must go because I need to remind my husband that he promised to fix this cabinet door, bye." Aisha rolls her eyes.

"Bye and good bye little one," Kim smiles thinking about the baby. Damn now, I need to go shopping and buy a new outfit for this party. Kim calls Trini. "Hey Trini can you go shopping with me," Kim asks.

"Sure, how about I pick you up in a few," Trini grins.

"Thanks see you soon," Kim moves hair out of her face.

"Bye doll," Trini hangs up the phone

Kim goes and showers then decides on a pretty pink dress that is casual and easy to remove to shop in. Next she chooses a pair of flats since she plans on doing some major shopping.

"Kim you have clothes with tags still on them." Trini looks through Kim's closet. "Do you still want to go shopping?"

"Of course, I need an outfit that will wow everyone and keep Tommy's eyes on me." Kim fusses with her hair.

"Okay, let's go," Trini walks to the front door.

At the store, Kim sees many dresses she likes and grabs them all.

"Trini I like this design but in which color should I get it in," Kim holds the dresses up to her body. "Green, white, red, or black?"

"I would say Black but you look good in them all." Trini looks at Kim.

I will buy one in each color including pink in case I change my mind and need to change." Kim smiles down at the dresses. "Have a backup dress in case something happens to the other like a jealous woman spilling something on me."

"Good idea, too bad Jason and I cannot go but his parents are having a family dinner, so we have to go," Trini grins at Kim.

"I understand and will have you guys there in spirit because I will need so much support seeing how I will be on her turf with her friends." Kim frowns.

"Glad it is not me but hey you are better at handling those situations," Trini holds up a mini skirt.

"Okay now I need accessories and maybe a little gift for Tommy to give him during his party." Kim smiles at the idea.

"Good idea." Trini smiles back at Kim. "I knew I loved shopping with you."

The women shop and leave with their purchases.

"Thank you for going shopping with me," Kim tells Trini.

"No problem I needed to shop it's been a while and besides Jason has to get used to me having my shopping buddy back," Trini hugs Kim.

"He will either love the idea or try and take my credit cards and hold my bank accounts," Kim rolls her eyes. "He is so overprotective."

Both women laugh before saying goodbye.

Tommy is at his house wondering how he got roped into attending Monica's party. He wanted to focus on his own especially since Kim is back and was shopping when she called and bombard him to come to her party. He could not think of a reason to say no so he told her yes. Lost in thought he jumped when his phone rang. "Hey man, what's up," Tommy asks.

"Nothing just to tell you that Kim is attending Monica's party too," Adam replies.

"Really, how did that happen?" Tommy is shocked that Kim is coming to the party.

"She ran into my pregnant wifey and Kim while they were checking out Kim's buildings." Adam responds. "Funny how those things happen."

"Oh wow, now I have something to look forward too," Tommy smiles.

"Be careful remember whose party it is." Adam warns him.

"I know but hey I want another real chance where both of us are here and she cannot leave or I will be able to travel with her now and at my party I will make sure to make her my focus," Tommy answers.

"The crane and falcon reuniting, oh well now time to celebrate." Adam waves his hand in the air.

"We need to get together first but yes celebrating will occur because she will be mine again." Tommy grins. "I have missed her and did not noticed how much until she returned," he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"So maybe we should think of a way where we can leave the party early," Adam thinks aloud.

"I could have my mom call in and say she needs us." Tommy answers.

"Mommy's boy," Adam laughs.

"Proud of it," Tommy chuckles.

"You know that once you and Kim spend some time together, she will want marriage and a baby so our children can play together," Adam tells Tommy.

"I know and that is why I am having all the free baby time for now but the funny thing is I already have emptied out rooms that our children will use," Tommy responds.

"Aw how sweet, naw good idea to get an early start especially with Kim and her shopping," Adam laughs again thinking about his good friend.

"Well I have come accustomed to her shopping and being dragged along." Tommy replies

"I do not know how you do it I am still having sore feet just thinking about it." Adam shudders.

"Wear comfortable footwear and know the sales before so you can rest up." Tommy tells him.

"Now you tell me." Adam rolls his eyes.

"I need to find an outfit to impress Kim, so talk to you later." Tommy walks to his closet.

"Bye." Adam hangs up the phone happy his friends will be together.

Close by the Parks' home, Kim calls Aisha.

"Aisha I have a little black dress that will rock Tommy's world." Kim smiles into the phone.

"Oh I cannot wait to see you in it and be able to wear tight little dresses." Aisha replies.

"Aw you will soon enough, I just hope I can catch up when you do," Kim's smile widens thinking about Aisha being able to shop like they used to.

Aisha sips a bottle of water. " The sooner the better as much as I love being pregnant I miss my body and being able to do moves in the bed with Adam."

"Ah that is a little too much information," Kim makes a face. "I cannot wait to start a family and become pregnant."

"You won't be saying that once you have been pregnant for a while," Aisha rubs her stomach. "Although I love this little bundle being in my belly I miss being able to bend like I want."

Kim laughs," I guess it is nice to be able to drink and eat what I want."

"Don't forget the clothes you can wear or the fact that people think they can rub my stomach even though I may not know them," Aisha sighs.

"I guess I can wait a little while besides I will want to be with Tommy alone first," Kim lifts up a perfume bottle and sniffs it. "I am definitely will be wearing this perfume tonight."

Aisha smiles, "I will be over your house in your closet and in all your stuff."

"No problem I have plenty to share," Kim looks at her vanity table. "I can always buy more.

"Oh you," Aisha giggles. "I am going to love having my best friend back."

Kim fusses with her hair. "What I am only stating the truth."

"You have no idea how much I missed this," Aisha takes another sip of water.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim hears her doorbell ring and goes to answer her door. "Hey Tommy I thought Aisha and Adam were going to pick me up."

"They were but Aisha is having a little trouble finding something that fits so here I am." "You look amazing by the way." I cannot tell her that Adam and Aisha planned for me to pick her up.

"Thanks, well do you want something to drink while I grab my purse." Kim steps aside and let's Tommy enter her house.

I do want something but I know you will not give it to me. "Water will be fine."

Kim hands Tommy a bottle water and goes to the living room to grab her purse.

"You are undone packing already Kim?" Tommy takes a drink from the bottle.

"Ha-ha yes I am; it just took me all day to do it through." Kim grabs her purse and the pair walks out the door then Kim locks the door. "Nice car Tommy."

"Thanks, I have a jeep that I drive for expeditions and such but my Mercedes is my baby."

"Oh your baby huh; boys and their toys."

"How do you like our town so far?" Tommy opens the door for Kim.

Kim slides in and says; "nice so far but I still need someone to show me around."

Tommy enters the car and thinks now is my chance. "Kim I could show you around."

"Really that would be awesome, thanks."

Yes, now to make my family see that Kim is the one for me. "Cool I will show you around town while we shop for my party."

"Okay; so Tommy I need to talk to you."

"About?" He pulls the car over and looks her directly in the eyes.

"The break up; I know that now is not the best time to discuss it but I need to get it off my chest." Kim inhales quickly.

"Alright I am listening."

"The first week I left I was sad because I missed you and the gang but happy to be living out my dream and after a while I fell into a routine that was nice but lonely."

"I am sorry that you felt that why; I had wanted to visit more but with ranger duties and school I never could find the time."

Kim nods; "I do not blame you for that." "So a few months into my routine I met David and we just sort of connected; he was just like me new and lonely."

Tommy's hands grab the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turn white but he says nothing.

"So we begin to hang out but as friends; Tommy I could never cheat on you." "He asked me out and after me telling him no I had a boyfriend I finally decided to go out with him so I wrote you the letter trying to convince myself I was doing the right thing and went out on a date with David." "We were a great couple for a few months but after a while I felt that he was not right for me and broke it off feeling stupid for breaking both your heart and mine." "When I thought to come to Angel Grove and win you over you were with Kat and I just let it go."

"Kim I was so hurt when I received your letter and it took me a year to get over you; now Kat did help and soon we dated but I felt like I was cheating on you." "I know crazy right; so when she got accepted into the dance school I knew I had to end it before she went to London thinking she had a perfect boyfriend when all I wanted to do was find you and be with you."

"Really!" Kim looks at Tommy with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes; I loved you and that is not easy to get over and although I have dated countless women none of them compare to you."

"Wish I would have known this sooner; I would have taken the first plane back to Angel Grove and kissed you senseless."

"Me too but I had too much pride to tell you so when Adam and Aisha got married I brought a date ; I was afraid you would have one as well and I did not want to look like a love sick fool."

"So much miscommunication; Tommy I am so sorry for all the pain I put you through I should have never left you mean more to me than any medal or team."

"Thanks I need to hear that; so what do you say we go to this party and dance the night away."

"Okay but that might make the hostess mad and we all know I can beat her ass but really I look too good to fight anyone tonight."

"You do; Kim my mom is having a family dinner Sunday evening and I know that we are not dating or a couple again but would you like to come?" Tommy starts the car and begins to drive.

"Sure I would love too; I missed the Olivers." Kim smiled and looked at Tommy.

Good now all I have to do is make my family see that she is the woman for me. "Great pick you up at four, to avoid traffic; so we should be arriving in Angel Grove by six."

"Maybe I should call Aisha and see how she is doing."

"Good idea; she sounded a little upset."

"Okay." Kim calls Aisha. "Hey did you find something to wear?"

"Yea; I found a skirt that would go around my thighs, see you soon."

"Alright bye Aisha."

"Bye Kimmy."

"So Tommy for your family dinner should I bring anything?"

"You can but you don't have too."

"I could bake a cake or bring some wine?"

"Whichever one you want to bring; my family will love it." "You can finally meet my brother David and his family."

"Oh right you have a brother, so you cannot be a part of the only sibling club now."

"Well although I liked the club; I enjoy having a big brother."

"Cool I cannot wait to meet him and see the others."

"Here we are; do you want to wait for Aisha and Adam or just go in?"

"Would waiting make me look bad," Kim says laughing.

"No and I would not mind waiting either; Monica is a little too much for me."

"Okay so we will be bad together."


	5. Chapter 5

"I like the sound of that."

"So if Monica is so bad why date her?" Kim looks Tommy in the eyes.

"Uh she wasn't a bitch when we met."

"I bet she was nice oh wait there are plenty of nice women out there." "Was it because she is pretty?" "Don't you dare lie to me; I will know if you try."

"That to but you are Beautiful were she is plain plus you are way nicer."

"Good answer Casanova but it still does not explain how Tommy power ranger extraordinaire let a meanie get past him."

"Well I haven't been a ranger for quite some time besides you were a ranger and dumped me for that loser." Tommy moves hair out of his eyes and glances at Kim.

Kim flinches a little. "I was a stupid teenager than, so therefore I was able to be dump."

"Yea but you still broke my heart and for that I want a big juicy wet kiss."

"A what!" Kim begins to blush.

"You heard me a big juicy wet kiss." "Time to pay up."

"What if I want to give you something more than just a big juicy wet kiss?"

"Like?" Tommy turns and looks Kim in the eyes; she has his full attention.

"Oh I would tell you but you said kiss first; too bad because what I wanted would have rocked your world Handsome."

Tommy gulps, "tell me please."

"I don't know telling you know would only be hurting you." Kim smiles seductively.

Tommy is beginning to flush with excitement and his palms begin to sweat. "Just tell me; I really want to know."

"Well in that case; I thought we would go on a boat…"

Tommy waits for Kim to continue. "And."

"On this boat we would be wearing our swim suits."

"Yea." Tommy's heart is pounding.

"And the time of day would be late night when everyone else is in for the night."

"Please continue," Tommy says in a high pitched voice.

"So we could race the boat and make the boat rock against the waves causing you to rock."

Tommy gives Kim a look. "Then why have on swimming suits then?"

"In case we got wet from the waves silly." Kim bursts out laughing.

"That was so not cool Kimmy; to get me all worked up then disappoint little Tommy."

"Disappoint little Tommy huh; too bad you wouldn't let me name him." "Women do awesome jobs at naming guys special part; think about how to lose a guy in ten days."

"Oh with that train of thought you would never name my little guy."

"Little huh are should I say little guy."

"Now you know that there is nothing neither tiny nor small about that special part of my body."

"I don't know it has been so years now; he could of…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence or thought."

"Oh and why not?"

"Do I need to whip it out and show you real fast?"

"See it would only take a second because you said real fast."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh so you can't last that long huh."

"You know what Kimmy; after this party I am going to take you home and show you just how big I am and how long I can last to refresh your memory because apparently you are suffering from what was my weak spot back in high school."

"But I thought I was your weak spot back in high school."

"You were one of them; don't forget I dated her too."

"Oh I see you want to play hard ball." "Well although you played the sports I throw a harder curve ball than you or anyone else; you just wait and see."

"Okay I will but let's get one thing straight at this party if I see you flirting or giving away your number something terrible will happen." "Got it?"

"Are you threating me Thomas?" "I mean really is that a threat?"


	6. Chapter 6

"No my sweet Kim; it is a promise."

"Woo I am shaking in my heels." Kim laughs

"I mean it." Tommy glares a little at Kim.

"I mean it," Kim imitates.

"Did you mature any Kimberly?"

"Says the man who still let's mommy cook and clean for him from time to time."

"Well now that you are here you can do those things for me."

"Wow Aisha and Adam better get here soon."

"Why is that Kim can't take the heat."

"How many cooks are working in your kitchen; hum let me guess none no a half of one."

"Hey remember when you dressed up as a french maid and cooked for me?"

"How could I forget it was your birthday bonehead." "Yea what of it?"

"Do you still have tricks like that up your sleeve?"

"Oh I have plenty but who is to say you will see any of them."

Tommy grabs Kim's face and plants a passionate kiss on her.

Kim is speechless for a minute. Uh you uh I um…"

"Can't talk Kimmy; I would say cat got your tongue but that would not be appropriate now would it." "So about those tricks?"

This is war. "If you behave I will show many tricks."

Tommy gives Kim a winning smile. "I knew that would get you."

"Oh it sure did; it sure did." It is so on.

"Adam just sent me a text; they should be pulling up any minute now; want to kiss before they get here or even try for a quickie?"

"Skip the party and get straight to the sex."

Tommy looks at Kim. I would have thought you were serious only you sounded just like Borat."

"I did; oh guess that means I have to endure a psychotic girl you dated dang it."

"It only lasted two months." Tommy cannot stop staring at Kim's swollen lips from his kiss.

"There they are let's go." Kim waits for Tommy to open her door. "Thanks."

"No thank you; I saw the perfect shot of your ass."

"I will take that as a compliment." Kim pulls down her dress.

"So how is the happy couple doing," Adam teases.

"Just dandy; you two haven't changed a bit since high school."

"Glad someone else noticed that too." Aisha laughs.

"Let's just go inside; the sooner we enter the sooner we can leave." "My party will kill this party." Tommy wanted to hold Kim's arm but didn't.

Kim mentally prepares herself for venturing on enemy territory.


	7. Chapter 7

Monica opens the door; she had been looking out her front window. "Tommy glad you are here." She grabs his arm. "Come on in Aisha and Adam."

Oh she did not just ignore me. Kim makes her face remain expressionless.

"Hey guys the party can start since my favorite guy is here," Monica smiles.

The guests at the party glance at the pair before returning back to the party. A guy sees Kim walking in lone and approaches her. "Hi my name is Shane." He holds out his hand.

"Hello my name is Kim." She shakes his hand.

"Want a drink?" Shane makes a beeline towards a table with refreshments.

"Uh maybe in a little while but thanks anyway." Kim glances at Tommy and Monica.

"So how do you know Monica?" Shane looks at Monica.

"I don't know her; I am friends with Tommy, Aisha, and Adam.

"Oh Monica's boyfriend and his friends."

"Well from my perspective they are broken up." Kim begins to walk off.

"Kim wait; I just know what she tells me." "I know her through a mutual friend as well.

"That is nice," Kim looks for her friends.

"Hey Kimmy I have some people I want you to meet." Aisha grabs Kim's arm.

"See you later Shane; oh thank you."

"No problem girlie; he was being to in your face." Aisha takes Kim over to a group of people.

Adam hands Kim a drink and Aisha a cup of water.

"Thanks sweetie; I cannot wait till I can drink again." "Kim give me that." Beofre Kim could respond Aisha took the drink out of her hand.

"Hey Aisha you cannot even take a sip." Kim tries to get the drink back.

"I am not going to drink." Aisha smells the drink, "Ah smells like fun."

"Honey give Kim back her drink."

"I was only smelling it geez; I needed to." Aisha gives the drink back. "Hey guys this is Kim; Kim everyone." Aisha gestures with her hands.

"Hey everyone," Kim gives a friendly smile."

"Hello Kim," the guests tell her.

Kim feels eyes on her and turns to her right to see Shane watching her. Creepy we need to leave soon. She looks for Tommy who is frowning and glaring at Shane.

Tommy walks over to Shane. "Hey Shane what's up?"

"Oh nothing Tommy you?" Damn his friend is hot.

"So I see you checking out Kim and let me just tell you that she is off the market."

"Off the market but she is not wearing a ring?" Shane glances at Kim's ring finger.

"She is not married yet but we are dating; Monica is available."

"Oh I thought she was with you." Shane sizes up Tommy.


	8. Chapter 8

"No we are not together." "You have been warned." Tommy walks away.

Yea I have been warned all right warned to sleep with her. Shane smiles evilly.

"Why are you smiling like that Shane?"

"Oh Monica I did not see you walk over here." Shane puts his arm around her. "You want Tommy and I want Kim, so use that malevolent brain of yours and find a way to make that happen." "In the meantime; what to go to your bedroom and hook up?"

Monica looks at him for a second. "As tempting as that sounds; how would that look?" "Hum us sneaking off and having sex while the two people we want to keep apart grow closer together?" Monica removes his arm from around her. "If I cannot get Tommy to spend the night then we can have some fun time but until then go and mingle or something." She walks away from him.

Tommy has his arm around Kim to let everyone know that she is his. "Wow I forgot how gaga guys go over you." "I am going to have to keep a close eye on you."

"Aw is the big bad Tommy jealous?" Kim laughs at Tommy's expression.

"Listen Kim; we have spent too much time apart as it is and I refuse to waste any more valuable time." "No more games after this party is over; you are coming to my place and we will become official again tonight." Tommy rubs his body against Kim's body.

Kim had to collect her thoughts. "Um Tommy uh you uh better um stop it or your crazy ex-girlfriend will come over here and try to start a fight with me and I look too good to be fighting anyone tonight." Kim shudders as Tommy does the exact opposite and rubs her again.

"Must likely Monica will want a threesome; ever had a threesome Kimmy?"

"No I have not," Kim blushes.

"Hum too bad I have," Tommy gives Kim a mysterious grin. "Want to dance?"

"I don't know; can I keep up with someone who has threesomes?" Kim pretends to ponder the question as Tommy grabs her hand and leads her to the dance floor. "I do not want to hear a word about Monica as we dance." Tommy pulls Kim close.

Like I could even if I wanted to. Kim snuggles into Tommy's embrace.

"Aw Adam look they are dancing," Aisha smiles at her husband.

"Seems to me like the both of them want to do more than dancing," Adam grins evilly.

Aisha shakes her head. "Why do all the men in our group think about sex so much?"

"It is one of the best perks to being with the one you love," Adam tells his wife.

"Nice save dude," Aisha rubs her stomach. She begins to search around with her eyes. "There she is and she is giving Kim the evil glare; time to distract her then get us out of here and make sure that their mood is not broken." Aisha walks to Monica. "So Monica the party is nice but the baby wants me to rest and well we like to drive in groups, so we are going." Thanks for the invite; smooches." Aisha grabs her husband's arm and walk to the dancing pair. "Ready to go?"

"Hum," Kim looks a little dazed. "Oh sure, sure guys," Kim shakes her head.

"So Kim how about a nightcap," Tommy has a seductive glint in his eyes.

Monica walks over to the group. "I want one Tommy if she does not?"

Kim looks annoyed for a second. "Well too bad he offered me a nightcap."

Monica begins to fume. How dare the little troll talk to me like that and at my own party? "I was not asking you," Monica states.

Tommy looks between the two women. "Look at the time; come along Kim, I need to drop you off and go to sleep." "Thanks for inviting us Monica." Please do not invite us to anything else. He takes Kim's arm and walks her out the door. "Whew that was a close one; so about our little nightcap," Tommy asks.

Kim shakes her head no. "I think I will pass until you completely end things with that blonde twit." Kim tells him.

"I did break things off with her Kim; we are only friends besides she will forget…"

Kim interrupts Tommy. "She has not forgotten you Tommy and do not mention nightcaps with me until you do." Kim looks out the window. Just our luck to have some nut stuck on Tommy.

Tommy nods his head. "Alright Kim, I will do it tomorrow but after I do you are mine."

"We will see," Kim pushes play on the cd player. "Tommy you listen to Selena; I love her music." She begins to sing along to the song playing.

Tommy nods his head. "I know it's a shame she was murdered and at such an early age."

"I remember when she died we both cried but I thought you only listened to her because I was listening to her." Kim turns up the music.

"Uh I liked her before you started listening to her but did not want you to think I was a geek"

Kim smiles at him. "You make me want to have a nightcap but I know I cannot do that yet." Kim leans over and kisses Tommy at a stop sign making him smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy looks from Kim to Monica. "Ladies I know that I am a catch and all but I can only handle one woman at a time tonight."

Kim was tempted to hit Tommy. "On that note, we are leaving." She grabs Tommy's hand and they walk to the door. Aisha and Adam are on their heels.

Tommy opens the door and the group walks outside.

"Oh my, Kim that was fantastic; I was glad to see Monica speechless with her mouth wide open."

"Aisha, I was not as nasty as I should have been," Kim slides into the car.

Adam rolls his eyes. "Why is it everywhere we go, girls fight over you."

"Dude, shut up, Aisha is within ear shot and Kim can hear through the car." Tommy shakes his head as he walks to the driver's side of his car.

Adam laughs before he opens the door for his wife. "We need to have them married off as soon as possible." "He is going to give me high blood pressure."

"The food that you eat, Adam, you probably already have high blood pressure." Aisha slides into the car and shuts the door.

Adam walks around the car and enters. "I do not eat badly all the time," he pouts.

"Right says the man who has to have his fried foods every week," Aisha puts her seatbelt on. "Boy, my feet are starting to swell and are sore."

Adam smiles down at his wife. "That is the beauty of being pregnant my dear."

"I just cannot believe I will be having a baby in five months," Aisha settles into the seat.

"It seems just like yesterday we were joining the power rangers' team." Adam starts the car and begins to drive off. "I remember we were all so nervous to meet the other rangers and fight in our first battle." Adam has a grin on his face.

"Yeah, I remember," Aisha reaches into her purse for her cell phone and dials Kim's number. "Kim you are totally my hero; you slayed that bitch and you cook a mean meal."

"Oh, Aisha hush; she is all talk," Kim holds her phone with one hand and reaches into her purse with the other. "I know I can whoop her ass but of course I cannot do that."

Aisha laughs, "Tommy better step up his game and make it official because pregnant or not I will hurt a bitch." "We all know I take no bullshit."

"Oh my, Adam is going to get us Tommy," Kim laughs.

"Why would he be mad at us especially me," Tommy asks.

Kim rolls her eyes at him. "What an absurd thing to say," Kim moves the cell phone to her other ear. "You are the main reason due to Monica and I am caught up in it."

"Kim send me a picture of Tommy's face right now." Aisha giggles.

"Okay," Kim snaps a picture and sends it to Aisha.

Aisha bursts out laughing. "Kim, he looks ready to lose his mind; stop playing with that man." "You so owe him some of that cookie tonight."

"Aisha, I had turned the phone on speaker, so you know he heard that," Kim shakes her head.

"Good, you two need to mess up the bed and release some stress." Aisha shifts in the seat.

Kim looks at Tommy. "Would that help you relieve some stress baby?"

"Hell yes," Tommy replies with a quick look at Kim.

Adam gives his wife a quick stare. "The crazy sisters are back; Tommy we will need a place to go and hide from these two."

"Hey, Adam do not be quick to judge; Aisha has some good ideas." Tommy turns a corner.

"Tommy just because my wife brought up sex does not mean she has changed her ways," Adam stops at a red light. "Before you know it she will be talking about holding out for us both."

"You do make a valid point," Tommy stops at a stop sign. "Until that time comes I say let her speak." Tommy turns to look at Kim. "So are we going to mess up my bed tonight?"

Kim pretends to consider the question. "I don't know; you still talk to Monica."

"Tommy, whatever you do, do not I repeat do not get into that conversation with Kim," Adam stops at a red light. "Women have a way of twisting those types of things into something bad."

Kim and Aisha began to crack up with laughter.

"See, Tommy I told you," Adam shakes his head before pulling into his driveway.

Tommy bites his bottom lip. "Kim is we going to have a real conversation tonight about everything and are we still going to fuck."

Kim slugs Tommy. "Aisha, I have to call you back tomorrow."

"I know what that means; I hope you work her right tonight, Tommy." Aisha adds with a laugh.


End file.
